Harry's Protection
by bluedolfin3636
Summary: Right before Harry enters the fifth year Dumbledore finds three students from an American school, focused on defensive magics, to protect Harry.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Prologue**

Felix Morales, my school principle, called us into office in the last week of our junior year. My two friends and I walked into office with looks of utter confusion. "We hadn't pulled any pranks recently," I thought to myself. That was the normal reason for being called into Morales' office.

Morales sighed and lifted his eyes to us. "Mr. Moore and Misses Ward and Adams, thank you for coming. I am sure as students here at Gwydion Academy of Magic you know that the goal of your education is to have professions as body guards or be placed into the Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation in the future?' The three of us nodded our heads. "Well," Morales continued, "I believe that I have job opportunity for the three of you."

The three of us exchanged excited looks. I never thought that Morales would help the three of us find jobs, though maybe Soph, she tended to be a teacher's pet. Although I guess it made a little sense because most of the seniors either had a bodyguard job during their last year or had one lined for when they graduated.

"Um, sir what type of opportunity?" Justin asked

"A friend of my has asked a favor of me. His name is Albus Dumbledore and he wishes for one of his students to be protected."

My heart fell slightly, "You want us to protect a student?"

"You sound disappointed Miss Ward. Do any of you know the name Harry Potter?"

"The British boy who killed the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort?" Justin asked. Soph and I gave him the same look of "How in the world did you know that." At our looks Justin shrugged, "He was mentioned in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. My parents gave it to me for my last birthday." Of course Justin was little obsessed with out Defense class.

"Yes Mr. Moore you are correct. Professor Dumbledore has just informed me that Lord Voldemort has risen again and he fears for Mr. Potter's safety." Morales replied.

"If that is true then why can't the British government protect him? Surely they have better people then three students?' Soph questioned.

"You are correct Miss Adams, but the British government has not recognized the fact that he has risen." Morales told of the rest of the details, about Voldemort's first reign until he rose the second time. "If you and your parents are alright with this opportunity then I would like the four of us to leave in a week on July 1 to meet with Dumbledore and see if he approves of the three of you."

With that the three of left his office to talk about Harry Potter and the job.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1**

Justin, Soph and I joined Morales on a muggle airplane to Great Britain. After arriving we rode brooms to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Dumbledore said that he would meet us. We laded a few yards in front of the gates and got off our brooms. Justin, Soph and I were all wearing our deep red school robes and black cloaks. Justin was the first to get to the gate and failed to open the gate. He stood waiting in the sun for the rest of us to catch up. His short brown hair was spiked. I started to notice a couple weeks ago that he switched how he had his hair. What really stood out to me was his dark tan, which he must have just gotten, but I didn't know when he got the time to get tan like that. For the last few months we've been spending most of our free time in the library studying for our junior year tests. Soph walked up next to Justin with her long blond hair pulled back into a French braid. While Justin was tall for his age Soph was one of the shortest in our class and you could really tell their height deference when they stood next to each other. I was next to arrive at the gates.

After Morales got to the gates opened them without hesitation leading us through Hogwarts' grounds. "There must be something special that you have to do to open the gates." I thought. What looked like a castle was in front of us, Hogwarts grounds looked amazing and our school could not compare. The grounds were surrounded by a forest and towards one side it looked like there was a lake. As we walked closer to the castle I saw how it looked even more magnificent. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually to go to school here.

Morales led us through the front doors of Hogwarts, which continued to amaze me. Through hallways and stairways I lost track of where we where. Eventually we ended up at a statue of a gargoyle. At first I was confused at why we were here, but Morales suddenly said, "Acid Pops." The gargoyle jumped out of the way and we began to walk up a spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase was an office, but much more interesting to look at then any of the offices at Gwydion Academy. Sitting at a large desk sat an older man, who I assumed was Albus Dumbledore. He had an extremely long white hair and a beard that must have been equally long. He had blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. His eyes also had an unusual twinkle in them that I was not sure how he managed. It defiantly made him seem friendlier than any teacher that I had.

Morales walked towards Dumbledore, "Albus, it is so good to see you again after such long of a time."

Dumbledore got up from his desk and the two heads of school hugged each other. "Felix," Dumbledore said after the hug, "We should meet up more often. These must be the three students that you were talking about." Dumbledore said looking at us.

"Yes. These three are Justin Moore, a very good student in our Defense class. Victoria Ward, who excels in potions and Sophia Adams who does well in most classes, but her best subject is herbology." Morales replied introducing us one by one. "The three if them together make a team that is hard to beat." Morales continued proudly, which shocked me.

"Morales really knows how to promote his students." I thought to myself

Dumbledore started to look over us one at a time. After a while he spoke to us, "Gwydion tends to train students to use magical weapons other than wands, what weapons do each of you use?"

Justin pulled out his two swords from behind his cloak, "I use these swords that were forged by dwarves." He lifted the sword in his right hand, "This sword is a more offensive sword and this sword," lifting the sword in his left hand, "has more defensive powers."

I stepped forward and pulled out my shrunk bow and expanded it. "This bow is elfish made and is much more of an offensive weapon than defensive."

Soph was the last to step forward and she pulled out a couple of daggers from inside her robes. "These daggers are again made by dwarves, but I tend to use my wand."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I see. Another thing that I wish to know, if you don't mind, is which of you are fully human."

This question surprised me, but when I looked at Justin and Soph it looked like they already knew the question was coming. "Damn," I thought, "I hate when they already know what's coming before me."

Dumbledore must have seen my expression because he quickly explained himself. "I merely ask because I know how Gwydion tends to accept more half-human students than full human students."

Justin was the first to step forward again and said that he was a werewolf. Morales looked at me as if to say that there was no other choice then for me to tell my secret.

I stepped forward and muttered with my head down, "I'm a half-vampire."

Dumbledore must have barely heard me, but said, "Nothing we can't handle. Hogwarts has already had one werewolf and that was before the Wolfsbane Potion. I am sure that Professor Snape would not mind making the potion for you Mr. Moore. As for you Miss Ward, I assume that you drink animal blood?"

I jerked my head up, "Uh.. y-yes, I normally drink animal blood about once a month. Gwydion Academy normally provides it."

"Well," Dumbledore said continued to smile, "I am sure that the Hogwarts' house elves will be able to provide that for you."

"So Albus, do you want to have them protect Harry Potter?" Morales asked.

"Yes, I think that they will do a wonderful job, I do trust your judgment Felix." Dumbledore said continuing to smile, which made me wonder if he ever stops smiling. "Until school starts again I think that the three of you can stay at Hogwarts. There are not any people here, except Hagrid, and you can ask the house-elves for food during meal times. Did you bring your school things?"

The three of us exchange looks, none of us thought to bring those things with us, but Morales quickly saved us by mentioning that he would bring our things back after a quick trip back to the United States. This time, though, he would just use the apparition route that was placed along the Atlantic Ocean.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

After Morales left Dumbledore led Justin, Soph and I to where he was having us stay. As Dumbledore led us he began to talk, "Now, I do not wish for Mr. Potter to know that you have been sent here to protect him. So, you three shall simply be American exchange students."

Soph looked shocked, "Professor Dumbledore you can't be serious. Harry Potter deserves to know."

"My dear, I do not want him to worry more than he needs to." Soph did not look particularly happy with that answer, but did not argue. Dumbledore stopped at a portrait of an old wizard wearing purple robes. Dumbledore said, "Baguette Magique," and the portrait opened. Dumbledore looked at Soph and I, "This is where you two will stay." Dumbledore turned to Justin, "Mr. Moore your room is down the hall. Misses Ward and Adams I will leave you here while I show Mr. Moore his room."

Soph and I stepped into our room and saw a beautifully decorated living room. There were two doors that branched out from the room. When we explored further we saw that there were two bedrooms and a bathroom that linked them. The rooms were decorated in a light blue and silver. In the entry area there was a couch and a couple of armchairs. Both bedrooms had a double bed and a dresser in them.

"Well today has been a long day." Soph said. "I'm going fix my makeup and stuff, you don't need the bathroom, do you?"

I shook my head no and she went through one of the bedroom doors. I turned and went into the other bedroom and threw my cloak onto the dresser. I laid down on the bed and after a few minutes I heard Justin shout, "Okay time to go exploring." I jerked up and walked out of the room.

"Justin, can't you knock?" I asked with annoyance.

"What you want me to knock on a portrait? That seems a little rude." I looked sourly at him, but said nothing else. "So, where's Soph?" Justin asked.

"She's in the bathroom, primping." I grimaced. I never understood the point of it.

"What are we doing about getting dinner because I'm starving." As soon as Justin said that we both heard a pop and a small creature with large, pointed ears appear.

"What are you?" I blurted out.

"I is Dobby the house-elf miss." The creature replied. "Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to take care of you miss and sir. Dobby has heard you be hungry. Can Dobby get you something?"

While Justin was telling Dobby the things that he wanted Soph came into the room. She first looked at Dobby and then me. I went over to her and told her about Dobby. Soph and I then told Dobby what we wanted and Dobby disappeared with another pop. Shortly afterwards Dobby and two other house-elves appeared with our food.

"If yous wish for anything just call on Dobby." Dobby said before disappearing again. A few hours later Dobby appeared with our luggage and my barred owl, Socrates.

The couple days the three of us spent our time exploring Hogwarts and meeting the other person at Hogwarts, Hagrid. The castle was amazing and much better then the boring buildings that Gwydion Academy had. Hagrid was a pretty nice man and throughout the summer we spent a lot of time with him.

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly. There was not much excitement, but in the beginning of August we did see Dumbledore storm into his office. We never found out why, but then we also never tried to find out. Mainly because Soph told Justin and I whatever it was, was Dumbledore's business and we shouldn't think about it.

But the best part of summer was the last week of August when Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley where we bought all our school supplies. Diagon Alley was amazing to look at, but I preferred the underground shopping center in the eastern United States. Although, that was probably just be my biased thoughts.

Our first stop at Diagon Alley was to get our school robes. Hagrid brought us to Madam Malkin's and the three of us entered to get measured for robes. When we left the robe shop we saw Hagrid talking plump, redheaded woman. We walk over to them and Hagrid asked, "You three finished already? This is Mrs. Weasley an' these three are going to be goin' to Hogwarts this year. Mrs. Weasley has four children goin' to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at us "What year are the three of you in?"

"7th year Ma'am." Justin said politely.

"I have twin boys entering their 7th year as well. I must be off. It was good to see you Hagrid and it was nice to meet the three of you." With that Mrs. Weasley hurried into Madam Malkin's.

The rest of the trip went smoothly apart from having to drag Soph from the bookstore and Justin and Soph dragging me out of the apothecary.

On the first of September Professor Dumbledore brought us into his office. When we entered there was a woman with her hair in a tight bun standing next to Professor Dumbledore. "Hello." Dumbledore said smiling. "I hope you have enjoyed your time at Hogwarts so far. This is Professor McGonagall; she is the Transfiguration teacher and the deputy Headmistress. I have asked you here to discuss your sorting into your house. Normally we have the sorting hat sort the new students, but as you have special circumstances for being here at Hogwarts I thought it would be appropriate to allow the three of discuss what houses you would like to be in."

Soph spoke up, "Sir, we thought it would good if the three of us were in separate houses. That way we would be able to have more eyes in more areas of the school." She paused and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "We thought that Justin would be appropriate in Slytherin, Victoria in Gryffindor and myself in Ravenclaw. We thought that we represented those traits as well as giving us the opportunity to know about students from most of the houses."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Finally he spoke, "The three of you have thought this over thoroughly. I believe that we can accept that. Professor McGonagall what do you think of this?"

"I do not have any problem with it," McGonagall began, "but you three understand that you will not be allowed to enter dormitories other the dormitory of the house to which you belong?"

"Yes Ma'am." The three of said together.

Dumbledore beamed, "Good that is settled then. I will have the house-elves put your things in the appropriate dormitories. Now the next thing is that Professor McGonagall and I would like to take the train like the rest of the students do." The three of us nodded. "Good, you will not need to bring all of your things to the train, but I am sure that you will want to bring a few things to do while on the train. It is a long train ride. After you get anything that you want to bring you can could back here and I will have a portkey that will take you directly to the train platform." With that the three of us left Professor Dumbledore's office.


End file.
